


Bound to Happen

by armlinc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlinc/pseuds/armlinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their daughter is in danger Oliver and Felicity send her back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Happen

Felicity was alone in the foundry working on updating the servers when a streak of red and yellow flew past her. She looked up to see Barry standing in front of the training mats looking around frantically. After staring at him for a few seconds she finally noticed the toddler wiggling around in his arms. The little girl had shockingly blue eyes and a head full of dirty blonde curls.

“Barry? What are you doing here, and why do you have a baby?” she questioned as she quirked her head to the side.

When the toddler heard her voice her head shot up. “Ma!” the little girl exclaimed, pointing at Felicity. Barry could hardly keep the girl from falling to the floor, she was wiggling to get down. “Ma! Down! Ma!”

“Um Barry, why is she doing that?”

Barry looked around nervously as he tried to calm the little girl. “Well, um, it’s kind of a long story. Is, uh, is Oliver here? Or Diggle?”

“No, Dig’s with his family and I don’t know where Oliver is. Now why did you bring a baby into the foundry and why is she calling me Ma!”

The little girl continued to try to get away from him as he tried to calm her. “Okay, this is going to sound crazy but hear me out. Can you hold her, she is getting to hard to hold on to and she really just wants you” he replied as he tried to hand the girl to Felicity.

“No way! I can’t just take somebody’s baby! Who is she and why is she here?”

“Felicity just please take her, she won’t calm down until you do!”

Felicity sighed and held out her hands. “Fine, but you better get to explaining.”

Before Barry could say anything else they both heard the beep that signaled someone entering the foundry. Oliver appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly made his way down while looking at something on his phone. 

“How’re the updates coming Felicity?” he asked, not yet noticing the baby in her arms or the speedster next to her.

“Da!” came a cheerful yell that made Oliver’s head snap up. 

“Can someone explain why there is a baby down here?” Oliver eyed the baby carefully while looking to Felicity for an answer.

“Hey, don’t look at me. I know as little as you right now. Barry was just about to explain why he brought her here.”

“Da! Da!” they baby was waving and wiggling frantically in Felicity’s arms trying to get Oliver to acknowledge her.

“Um Oliver, I think she wants you.” Felicity tried to hand the baby to Oliver but he kept backing away from her. 

“Barry why is she doing that?” Oliver asked bewildered.

“Well, she’s your daughter, so I guess she is just excited to see you?” Barry wouldn’t meet either of their eyes.

“WHAT!” Felicity and Oliver exclaimed at the same time.

“That’s not possible Barry. First, I would know if I had a baby. Second, Oliver and I have never had sex so there is no way this is our baby. I’m not sure you know how a baby gets made because you know full well that Oliver and I would never-no, could never happen. Have you seen him? He’s Oliver Queen. There is no way—-“

“Felicity.” She stopped when Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder. When he got closer the baby started to settle down and softly babble to herself. He gave Barry a look which clearly said ‘start talking’.

“Look, I know this sounds crazy but she is your daughter. You guys told me to bring her back to you but me must have gone further back than I had planned. I was supposed to only bring her back a year or two but it looks like I went to far.”

“Even if what you say is true, which is still up for debate, why would we ask you to take her back in time?” Felicity had begun rocking the baby back and forth, causing her to drift off to sleep.

“Zoom was after us. He threatened her.”

“Who is Zoom and why would he threaten a baby?” Oliver was getting more and more confused as Barry explained.

“Zoom is a speedster like me. He is trying to take my speed for himself. He knows that I will do anything to protect my family so he threatened Gabby after he found out about you guys.”

“Gabby? Her name is Gabby?” Felicity couldn’t seem to take her eyes off the sleeping baby.

“Gabby is just her nickname. Gabrielle Queen is her full name but Oliver shortened it once she started babbling nonstop.” Felicity and Oliver exchanged a look. 

“I’m still having trouble believing that we have a kid. How far in the future did you come from?” Oliver asked while scratching the back of his neck.

“I can’t tell you that, it could mess up the time line. Even bringing her back this far could mess it up. I have to get back and help stop Zoom but as soon as he’s gone I’ll come back for her.”

“Wait, Barry—“ It was too late, he was already gone.


End file.
